Her Thank You
by Snowboarding Lash
Summary: I really can't say she's all that bad though, when she concentrates on something or when I can visibly see the wheels start turning in her head, it's a bit interesting to watch. One shot Aido story. Taken place during the year time gap. One sided.


This story takes place during the year gap when Yuuki stays inside the Kuran house.

I spell Yuuki, not Yuki, due to the direct translation of her name meaning, "Princess"

Enjoy!

* * *

I sat across from her. She hardly noticed my lazy stare, her eyes focused on the book in her slender fingers.

She truly was never anything special. Even when she was to be considered human, I always viewed her as ordinary. I suppose now that she needs to be ranked as highly as Kaname-sama, I view her in a kinder light.

Her brows knitted closer together and her grip on the book seemed to tighten. My head adjusted to focus a more perplexed expression at the girl whom looked annoyed.

"Um, Aido-sempai, would you mind helping me?" her gentle yet frustrated voice uttered.

Without much surprise and almost robotically, I responded with my usual, "What is it this time?"

"Number 16 doesn't make sense." she admitted in defeat, "I don't understand how to set up the problem."

I put my right hand out to take the book while my left hand rested my chin. Taking the book as if it weighed that of a feather, I looked at the said problem nonchalantly. Fluidly, I gave her back the book.

"What is the problem asking you to figure out?" I said in a bore and staring at a painting to my left.

"Um," she paused to look at the problem yet again, "how many ways the train can be ordered." She stated as if questioning her answer.

"And what have you been learning about in this entire lesson?" I looked at her with a condescending expression. Was math really this hard?

"Excited numbers?" She questioned, "I mean, factorials." She rushed out as if I would yell at her if she got it wrong. That wasn't too far from the truth sadly.

"So how would you set up this problem knowing your dealing with factorials?" my eye began twitching. I'll admit, it was frustrating me that she wasn't understanding the material.

"So it's," she paused to look at her book again, "five factorial?"

This almost made me scream. "So explain to me how you got five?" anger boiled up inside of me but I wouldn't unleash it just yet.

"Well," she began and then gazed at me with sheepish eyes, "I'm not so sure."

Abruptly, I stood up. I'm sure Yuuki muttered an alarmed, "Aido-sempai" but I ignored her remark and sat down next to her.

She truely was clueless. This was so simple! How on earth could she have missed this? I began to break the problem down for her and her expression became fixated on her book.

I really can't say she's all that bad though, when she concentrates on something or when I can visibly see the wheels start turning in her head, it's a bit interesting to watch. Sure it's frustrating, but I have to focus on things other than being stuck in a house tutoring this girl on topics I learned many years ago.

She used her hand to tuck some stray hairs behind her ear. Long hair really did suite her. It made her look more, womanly.

Oh goodness, why was he thinking these thoughts? It shouldn't matter if she was bald or Rapunzel. She is Yuuki. Noting about that statement should change.

"Do you see now?" I asked, my thoughts and previous mood more calm.

"It's seven factorial since we're not counting the locomotive and caboose?" She stared at me with question though underlaying confidence.

"That's right" I said while getting off the couch. I began to head for the exit and turned my head to the girl, "Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

She looked at me in abrupt confusion but soon dismissed it and responded with, "I should be fine."

"Well, if you need anything," I put my hand on the door handle, "You know were to find me"

I began to open the door but froze when I heard, "Aido-sempai?"

Glancing my head in the direction of the voice, I gave a, "Hm" in response.

"Thank you." With a gentle smile she went back to her studies.

Sheesh, that girl can truely be a headache.

* * *

I'm iffy on the ending. I don't ship Aido and Yuuki, but I feel this would be a cute one sided love.

First Vampire Knight fic. I'm contemplating writing a second one.

Also, I hope I got the suffixes right. If they're wrong, please let me know.

Your opinion matters. Let me know how you felt about this story!

~SL


End file.
